


The Break-Even

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Harassment, Top Jensen, Virgin Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Written as a fill for this prompt at SPN Kinkmeme (shortened):All Children are born with cat ears and lose them when they lose their virginity. Until then any person who still has there kitten ears are consider still kids.Enter 22 yr. old Jared Padaleckie trying to get a job in the field he loves (marketing, research, or law etc), but because of whatever stigmata humans have against people who still have their cat ears, he being stereotype. It's no this fault, just because he believes in falling in love first, he should not be judge harshly.Jensen Ackles Millionaire and president of ( whatever company) sees the kid in his waiting room area and thinks he there to asked for money or sponsorship for whatever charity program. Imagine to his shock when his temp secretary tells him he the candidate for him 10 am interview.... he gives the kid a chance when he sees this kid's bite (get angry because once again being judge before given a chance).Unfortunately not too many employees at Ackles firm/company feel the same way toward Jared, some think the boss felt sorry for the kid and is just a charity case, other think worse things like he is just a pretty toy for the boss to enjoy. and others are much worse





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen was running late, and there was very little he liked less than either having to wait or making other people wait. His car has refused to start and he’d wasted precious time calling his auto service and getting a driver to bring him to work. He’s not even thinking about the fact that today is an especially horrendous day to be late; second round interviews for the open accounting slot – interviews he was supposed to be part of – started half an hour ago. Well, they _would_ have had he been there.

The driver dropped him off and the front doors and he swept past the receptionist grabbing a stack of messages as he stormed past.

“How many?”

“There are six in your waiting room, Mr. Ackles.”

“Have Misha bring the first in my office in fifteen,” Jensen called back as he moved down the hall. There were, indeed, six people in his waiting room. Jensen quickly swept his eyes over them, noting how composed or fidgety they were as they waited. They hadn’t noticed him yet, so he took the time to make his first impression.

Three were fairly still and composed, one was fidgeting in place but smiling to himself, one was still but frowning, clearly unhappy. The sixth, and the closest to Jensen’s office was...obviously not here for the job. Jensen frowned as he took a closer look.

The boy was thin, still gangly in that way all tall people are before they mature, with broad shoulders and shaggy hair brushing the collar of his ill fitting suit. He was beautiful. He had a thin pointy nose and deep dimples showed when he moved his pretty pink mouth – clearly rehearsing whatever it was he was there to say. Jensen reversed quickly and headed to Misha’s office.

“So, who’s the kid? He here about a donation or something?”

“Nice to see you too, this morning, sir. Yes, I had a wonderful night, thanks so much for asking.”

“Right, right. Absolutely. The kid.”

“Which kid exactly are you referring to?”

“The tall one in my waiting room. What’s he here for?”

Misha frowned. “He’s here for the same reason everyone else is. To apply for the job.”

“What? But...”

Misha just stared at his boss.

“He’s still got his ears! How old is he?”

“Old enough to have his degree and qualify for the position.”

“Really?”

Misha narrowed his eyes. “Is this going to be a problem?”

“What? No, of course not, it’s just...I mean, he’s just… I mean, look at him. How did he go this long and not, you know...”

“Lose his ears?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“I don’t know. He’ll be your second interview, why don’t you ask him then? I bet he’d love that.”

Jensen snarled at Misha. “Remind me to fire you when I’m done with these interviews. Maybe one of them can take your place.” Misha just rolled his eyes at Jensen. “Since I’m in here already, give me all the applicants’ folders, and give me fifteen to look at the first one before you send them in.”

“You got it.”

Jensen strode back the way he’d come, this time greeting each applicant with a nod as he passed. The kid looked up at him through his bangs with a shy smile, dimples on full display. This was going to be a nightmare.

**

Jensen was halfway through the first interview when he realized he wasn’t really paying that much attention as the lady droned on and on about her strengths and weaknesses. The truth was that from what Jensen had seen, all the applicants were pretty well matched in education and test scores. Some did have a bit more experience, and while that was obviously a factor, it would probably come down to personality and who would be the best fit for the company.

Forcing himself to focus, Jensen asked a few standard questions, then spent a few minutes just conversing with the woman to try to learn a bit more about her. He escorted her out when they were done, and smiled at the kid – Jared, he supposed he should get used to calling him. Calling him kid in the middle of the interview would definitely not be good.

Jared smiled back and Jensen stepped back in his office to make notes about the previous interview and look at Jared’s file. 23. Accounting degree from University of Texas. Internship with a firm in San Antonio. Glowing letters of recommendation.

There was a discreet knock at his door then Misha entered with Jared after Jensen’s soft, “Come in.”

“Mr. Ackles, Jared Padalecki. Jared, Jensen Ackles.” Misha nudged Jared a bit. “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

Jared flushed and Jensen just stared. It got awkward pretty quickly. Jensen shook himself.

“Oh, have a seat,” Jensen gestured to a chair. “Tell me a little about yourself, Jared, and why you’d like to work for us.”

“I grew up in Texas, and I always liked numbers,” Jared started, “and I’ve heard about you.” Jared stopped, just the faintest blush on his beautiful face. “In the trades and the news, I mean.”

Jared continued, but Jensen found himself staring at the soft, twitching ears peeking out of Jared’s lush shiny hair. Children were born with ears that almost always echoed the color of their hair – the fur soft and fuzzy – growing as their hair did. No one seemed to really remember why the ears came about or what their initial purpose was – a throwback to their were rich heritage, most assumed – but they were currently a quick way to find out a person’s innocence, and generally, age.

Jared was an enigma. He was beautiful in a way Jensen had rarely seen, but was 23 and still a vir… Jensen’s thoughts stuttered to a stop. Jared was a virgin. And the most beautiful person Jensen had seen in a long time. No one had…

“My eyes are down here.” Jared’s sharp, petulant tone cut through Jensen’s musings.

“What?”

“Are my ears a problem for you?” Jared flexed his shoulders, suddenly looking older, harsher.

“Of course not! Why would you think...”

“Because you haven’t stopped staring at them since I came in here.”

Jensen stood. “Jared, I’m so sorry. That is so rude, and I apologize.”

“I know I’m a freak, okay, but...”

“You’re not! Jared, no. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

“It’s not just you, trust me.”

“It’s just unusual, that’s all. You’re not a freak.” Jensen stepped around his desk to crouch down at Jared’s chair. “Don’t ever feel that way, okay?”

Jared studied him for a moment. “Maybe you need to sit through your own sexual harassment seminar again.”

Jensen dropped his jaw at that. “What, no. I wasn’t… Oh, Jared, I swear...” He cut off abruptly when he saw Jared drop his shoulders and his defensive stance. Jensen narrowed his eyes as Jared’s smile got bigger and bigger. “Why you little...”

Jared laughed and Jensen got up in a huff and stomped behind his desk. “Shall we continue, Mr. Padalecki?”, he asked snootily.

Jared continued to laugh and Jensen just smiled at him. “Alright. Alright. Where were we?”

**

Twenty minutes later, Jensen has a greater idea of exactly how wonderful Jared was at his job, and exactly how much trouble he was going to be in if he hired him. Jared was smart, clever and truly gifted with numbers. _And a viiiirgin_ , his traitorous brain reminded him. He ignored his little voice, of course. He’d gotten good at that over the years.

As they were wrapping up, Jensen asked his standard last question: “What’s your favorite kind of pie?” He’d found this kind of question and the answer could actually tell him a lot about a person. He was shocked, though, when an absolutely wicked look passed across Jared’s sweet face.

“My favorite pi? Well, 3.14159265359, of course.” And then, he honest to god giggled at the look of horror creeping over Jensen’s face.

 _Fuck._ Jensen was in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is Jared there?”

“He sure is. He went to the kitchen to get another sandwich. He hadn’t eaten in ten minutes. He was positively swooning from hunger where he was standing.”

“Ma! Why are you talking on my phone?”

“It rang so I answered it.”

“Ma, come on. Who is it?”

“I don’t know but he sounds handsome. Find out if he’s single. It’s been ages since you...” There was a loud rustling and then Jared’s breathless voice.

“Hello?”

“I am, you know.”

“Excuse me?”

“Handsome. And single.”

“Jen- Mr. Ackles?”

“That’s me.”

“Oh, god,” Jared whispered under his breath. “How can I help you, sir?”

“I wanted to call and formally offer you a position with Ackles Corp.”

“Really?” Jared honest to god squeaked, then cleared his voice and spoke again. “Thank you so much! I won’t let you down!”

Jensen chuckled and they finished up their conversation with the remaining details of when Jared would start and what he could expect.

**

Jensen, it appeared, was a lying liar who lied. He’d told Jared all about his wonderful business and the amazing people that worked there. People, as he said, that were hand picked by him for their skill and personality. Jared was looking forward to being blissfully happy in his new job.

Nothing could be farther from the truth.

*

Jared started on a Monday. That made sense – first day of the work week and all. Jared wore his smartest suit and his hair was perfect. The sun was shining, the breeze was cool and the birds were singing. The only thing he needed was the local wildlife to follow him to work and his own personal little Disney movie would be complete.

Misha took him around to meet everyone in the department and trained him on what he’d be doing. In three days, he was on the floor and working. Everything was perfect.

Then Jared started noticing the whispering. And the laughing. And the sneering.

There was no proof, of course, that it was all aimed at him, but Jared had been through this in college, so it was painfully obvious exactly what it was about. He’d hoped it would be different once he got out in the world, but apparently, people were the same no matter what their age.

Just like college, he shrank into himself in an attempt to make a smaller target. He didn’t speak unless spoken to and kept his head down and his fingers busy. It didn’t work. The further he withdrew, the more bold the bullies got.

*

Jared had been employed for a week and a half when proof of a sort fell right at his feet. He’d just stepped into the toilet stall when he heard the door clatter outside.

“You know Ackles just hired him because he wanted to fuck those ears right off him.” _Well then._

“He wouldn’t be that stupid.”

“Please. What about that day he “just came to say hi”? Has the boss ever come to say hi to you?”

“He did, in fact, after my kid was in that accident. He wanted to see how he was doing.”

“Whatever, you know that’s not the same thing.” _Sounded like the same thing to Jared._

“What is your problem, anyway?”

“I don’t trust that kid as far as I can throw him.” _What? What had he done to deserve that?_

“Have you even ever talked to him?”

“Once. Him and his fake smiles and stupid dimples.” _Wow._

“He’s doing a good job, so I’m not sure what you’re so upset about.”

“Is he? Or is someone covering for him until the boss can get his dick into him?”

“You’re a real creep, Smithson. You know that?”

“I’m not the only one that feels that way, Cochran, so fuck off.”

Jared finished using the bathroom and washed up in a stupor. He had so hoped things would be different here. Why was he always wrong?

**

Over the next two months, Jared determined that there were a lot of people in his department that had a problem with him and they all had their reasons. Some people distrusted anyone that had made it to their 20s and were still virgins. Some had their eye on Mr. Ackles – regardless of the fact that most of them rarely even saw Jensen up close – and saw Jared and his ears as a potential threat to their place in the boss’ bed.

Sure, most of the department didn’t think about him one way or the other. They were friendly when they passed him and went about their day with little to no thought to him or his ears. The others mostly just grumbled or ignored him when he encountered them. He became pretty adept at ignoring them right back.

There was another group though – the same group Jared had hated the most when he was at college – that took his ears as a personal challenge. They were the worst and the scariest. Oh, they started out nice enough. It was after Jared turned them down that things changed.

It was then that Jared’s perfect job became the perfect nightmare.


End file.
